A Little Dove
by No Fate 1990
Summary: This story serves as a sequel to my story called "Seraphina". Ingrid Mikaelson reunites with her long lost twin brother, Nicholas. Klaus and Camille learn to accept Nicholas. Reviews are welcome.
1. Christmas Sorrow

Place: Lyrica's home office

Situation: An ultrasound test

Cami (having contractions): My back hurts. I think I am in labor.

Lyrica (checking Camille's cervix): You are fully dilated. I can feel Nicholas' head. He is just too eager to come out.

Klaus: It is too early for the birth. Is it safe for Cami to deliver the twins naturally?

Lyrica (checking the babies' heartbeats): Your daughter appears to be well. Your son's heartbeat is in distress.

Cami (concerned): Why?

Lyrica: Your son's organs are growing on the outside

Klaus (choked up): Nicholas is going to die

Lyrica: We must accept that reality

Cami (sobbing in Klaus' arms): My heart can't take this

Lyrica (preparing Cami for Surgery): Nicholas needs to be delivered asap. I will perform a Cesarean Section.

The Same Day-The Emergency Room-The Cesarean section

Cami (emotional, she is under a lot of pressure): Ouch..

Klaus (comforting Cami): Everything will be ok

Cami (feeling discomfort): Ouch..

Lyrica (pulling the baby out of Cami): Cami, I apologize for your discomfort. I am trying to get the baby out.

(Silently, Nicholas enters the world. Ingrid remains inside Cami's womb. Lyrica work hard to revive Nicholas)

Cami (still holding onto hope): Has my baby been born yet? If so, why isn't he crying?

Lyrica (closing Addison's womb): Nicholas is dead. I am sorry for your loss.

Cami (crying uncontrollably): I miss my son

Klaus (consoling Cami): We still have Ingrid

Cami (having contractions again): Ingrid wants to see the outside world

Lyrica (running to get her assistant): Don't push yet. I am going to get my assistant.

Cami (screaming, she clings onto Klaus): AHA...AHA...AHA..AHA

Klaus (stroking Cami's hair): Who knew we would befall this?

Lyrica (returning with her assistant named Dawn): This my assistant Dawn

Dawn (to Klaus and Cami): Hello

Klaus (still holding onto Cami): Nice to meet you

Cami (hyperventilating): Ingrid will not wait. I need a warm and safe place to give birth asap.

Klaus (carrying Cami in his arms): Is there a bedroom somewhere in the house?

Lyrica (escorts Klaus and Cami to a nearby bedroom): The bedroom is right here

Dawn (helping Cami onto the bed): You can rest here, sweetheart

Cami (determined): I don't need any help. Ingrid will slip right out. I will deliver her. Please stand back. Let my body release the baby. Y'all can wait outside in the hallway.

Dawn (checking the baby's heartbeat): I don't know about that

Cami (preparing to give birth): If I could survive the pregnancy then I can survive the birth

Klaus: Cami, you are so brave and strong

Cami: I am super woman

Lyrica: Cami, you are my friend and yet you are still my patient. You are not going to deliver Ingrid on your own.

Cami: I surrender. You win.

Action: Tirelessly, Cami labors on. Cami's labor has been long and difficult so far. She rocks back and forth on a ball in the present time. Klaus holds her very tightly. This exercise has been one of many attempts, different positions to make the baby move further down the birth canal.

Cami (cries into Klaus's arms): This hurts

Klaus (stroking Cami's hair): Your pain is temporary

Cami (feeling sensation down below): I have to push

Lyrica's Assistant Dawn (taking away the ball): We won't need this thing anymore

Klaus (helps Cami back onto the bed): Here we go again

Cami (pushing): So it begins

Lyrica (counting): 1...2...3

Cami (screaming and pushing hard with every contraction): AHA...AHA...AHA

Lyrica: It seems as if the baby doesn't want to come out

Cami (exhausted): Please get it out

Dawn: Stay strong, sweetheart

Cami: I don't know how long I can carry on this way

Lyrica: Camille, don't push too hard

Camille: Why not?

Lyrica: The baby's shoulders are stuck

Klaus (overcome with emotion, he thinks about what could possibly go wrong during the birth): OH MY GOD

Camille (panicky): Will my daughter be alright?

Lyrica (trying to pull the baby out of Camille): Your daughter will be alright, trust me

Camille (overcome with pain and pressure, she screams as she begins to cry): AHA..AHA..AHA

Dawn (using towel to clean up Camille's bloodshed): Camille is losing a lot of blood. She could possibly be tearing.

Klaus (overcome with emotion): OH MY GOD

Lyrica (still trying to pull the baby out): Thats not good, this baby needs to be delivered as soon as possible

Camille (hyperventilating): I can't breathe

Lyrica: All you have do is push one more time and the baby will be out of you

(With one final push, Camille brings a lifeless baby girl into the world. Uncontrollably, Camille and Klaus grieve over their stillborn baby whose name is Ingrid Seraphina Mikaelson)

Place: An Infirmity

Event: The Twin's birth

Themes: Loss and Recovery

Camille (crying as she holds her stillborn twins): They are as pretty as a porcelain doll. They had so much potential.

Klaus (choked up): Who knew we would befall this?

Camille (sobbing): I don't know if I will ever recover

(Sorrowfully, she hands the twins over to Lyrica and Dawn. Lyrica and Dawn "get rid of them")

Klaus (erasing Camille's memory): You will not remember today. You will start over fresh tomorrow.

Camille (hypnotized): I understand


	2. A Bittersweet Goodbye

Place: Camille's Recovery Room

Camille (breaking out of the trance): I want to see my babies

Klaus (trying to erase Camille's memory again): You will not remember today

Camille (resisting Klaus): You have no power over me

Klaus (loosening his grip on Camille): So I must let you feel pain

Lyrica (coming back into the room with the dead babies): Here are your little angels

Camille (getting out of bed): I must prepare them for their homecoming service

Dawn (offers Camille baby clothes): You can dress them in these clothes

Camille (dressing the babies): Ingrid and Nicholas will be the best dressed angels in heaven

Klaus (choked up): This is not a costume party

Camille (holding back tears): We are spending time together. That's all what matters.

(Bittersweet, grief carries Klaus and Camille through the memorial service and life afterwards.)


	3. Realization and Acceptance

Place: The Cemetery

Scene: Nick's Grave site

Theme: Remembering Nicholas

Action: A little marble angel statue marks Nicholas' resting place. The loss of him weighs heavy upon her. She collapses to her knees. Heartbroken, she sheds tears like waterfalls.

Klaus (helps Ingrid to her feet): Why are you crying, little dove?

Ingrid (sobbing): I feel the loss of Nicholas

Klaus: You should forget about him, love

Ingrid: Nicholas was my twin brother. Why should I forget about him?

Klaus: We shouldn't make his sacrifice to be in vain

Ingrid: I am still alive as the result of a resurrection spell. Why can't you bring Nicholas back to life?

Klaus: Its complicated, my beautiful porcelain doll

Camille (hysterical, she approaches Klaus and Ingrid): You are not suppose to be here

Klaus: It seems I didn't erase your memory all the way. I should've hid the pictures from you.

Camille (yelling): I remember everything. It all hurts the same.

Klaus (trying to erase Camille's memory): You will not remember this place

Camille (pulling away from Klaus): You have no power over me

Klaus: So I must let you go


	4. Us Against Eternity

Ingrid's p.o.v

Swaying from side to side,

us against eternity. The

atmosphere whispers

your name. An

undying memory, your

unfinished lifestory has

me on edge. Afraid,

I wonder if I will remain this way

when I am finally laid to rest? As

fragile and precious as a newborn

baby, mortality is worth the

sacrifice.


	5. Brutally Shaken

Camille's p.o.v

Brutally shaken

Rip me open if you want to

Insecurities

Ease my pain, karma, please leave me alone

Faith is dead and I am done with hope forever

Fallen from grace, this thorn in my flesh will never disappear

Oceans of despair consume me tonight

Right on time, disaster strikes my home and steals away the sunlight

Take me down yonder, world of mystical wonder

Weep not for me because I chose my fate

I will see you again someday on the other side

Self-sacrifice plus self liberation equals a much needed peaceful deep sleep

Tender enough to be broken, I surrender

Even if you dream in shades of pink, I can't think outside the box

Random reasons to stay alive blow up into flames before my eyes


	6. Your Baby Angel

Place: An Enchanted Forest

Situation: Nicholas' rebirth

Freya Mikaelson (crying and bleeding heavily, she cradles baby Nicholas): OH MY POOR BABY

Dahlia (approaching Freya): Whats the matter, Freya?

Freya (hysterical): My son is not breathing. His name is Nicholas.

Dahlia (takes Nicholas from Freya): Don't you mean my son?

Freya (reaching for Nicholas): I want my son back

Dahlia (feeding Nicholas a magic portion): This portion shall revive him

Freya (doubtful): I don't trust you

(Nicholas reawakens and the two women rejoice. Freya is Nicholas' mother, but his heart belongs to Dahlia)


	7. Plastic Wings

Freya's p.o.v

Jaded faded passing glory

Universal loss

Miscarried justice

Plastic wings

Lingering black magic

An unsung rosary

Sleeping safe and sound underneath the ground

Tomorrow's swansong, safe false positive hope

Infant sorrow

Colorful solemn Autumn

Your tears, your ashes speak beyond the grave

Continuous repetition

Lost hopeless case

Eternity doesn't exist anymore


	8. Almost Blindsided

Nicholas' p.o.v (as a teenager)

Immature and prideful are words that describe you

Realize you are wrong, now will you?

I am almost blindsided by you

Such a loss, such fragile innocence, your smile and pure heart

Human nature distracts you and detours you

A memory is what you will always remain to me

Dwindling, hope can't stay strong for too long

Our paths may never cross again and thats okay

Whisper to me of sweet lovely things from afar then

Even if today marks the beginning of the end

Eternity rests adrift elsewhere

Passing through rough seas

I am almost blindsided by you

Even as you turn into a ghost

Calm down please

Ease my mind just a little bit

Serenity


	9. Safe and Sound

Klaus' p.o.v

Safe and sound, you sleep inside my mind.

Please be kind and rewind back to the beginning

when everything was fireproof. Silence, will this

be enough to relieve you? I apologize if I deceive

you by not telling the truth. Mercy, this is more

what I can ever conceive or receive. Hopeful, you believe

in impossible things. Floating on cloud nine, you

will never hit the ground. Please hold back the

rain because I am not ready to see you cry. I

will try my best to keep that pretty smile on your

face. Safe and sound, you sleep oblivious to

drama. I watch over you twenty four seven.

I wonder how is your side of heaven?


	10. Shattered Insight

Ingrid's p.o.v

In and out of darkness, in and out of the woods, I travel

Ready or not, here comes another bombshell

I bear bad news, but it is what it is

Silence is the best choice or maybe not

The truth unburdens me

Receive me with open arms and I will never deceive you

Unconditional describes your love for me

Silently, I suffer and fight my own battles

Time reveals what I have kept hidden inside and how much I truly do need you


	11. Twisted Outlook

Nicholas' p.o.v

Twisted outlook

A revelation

Incomplete fragments

Narrow passageways

These unanswered questions of mine

Eternal sunshine of my curious mind

Dreamlessly floating in the wind

Remnants of mankind

Earthshattering news

A few feel good speechless moments

My quest for knowledge and truth ends in the most unexpected place


	12. A Real Life Mystery Novel

Camille's p.o.v

More better solutions

Our need to reach a mutual agreement

Running around in circles around the truth

Everyday is like a mystery novel

My curiosity is at a high level

Even if you fall from grace, I embrace you

Mirrors expose all of our flaws and claws

Between you and me, secrets rest in peace forever

Even if the world is on fire, we will stay together

Ready or not, here comes a sweet soothing remedy, lighthearted comedy and patience

Introspection breaks through the dark gray clouds

Sitting in silence

It is what it is

Kryptonite


	13. Long gone and missing

Ingrid's p.o.v

You wake up and realize something is missing. I am the missing piece to the puzzle.

Distraught,you don't have peace of mind. You have me wrapped around your finger just like rosary beads.

I am sorry for making you worry. Please don't be in a hurry to find me. Please take your time.

No dime in the world can save me. Hanging onto false hope, my life is a road trip. We were such a great team.

We went to together like cookies and ice cream. Now I dream about the day I will be caught up with the wind.

Angels will carry me home to heaven when that time comes. I won't feel broken anymore.

I'll send you my love from across the universe.


	14. Love sent from heaven above

Nicholas' p.o.v

Jasmine scented shroud

One beautiful birthday suite

Your elastic heart

Eccentric magic

A tragic fairytale story

Historic significance

Angel footprints

Walking on the clouds

Kitty Hawk

Inaudible symphony

Timeless old-fashioned beauty

This city of gold

Your generous sweet spirit

Love sent from heaven above

Everlasting newborn hope

Realm of endless possibilities

Incurable optimism

Sacred childhood innocence

Enthusiasm, excitement for something far much greater restores my faith


	15. I chose this path

Klaus' p.o.v

Victory is a pipe dream. I hurt myself instead of helping myself in the end.

Your tough love opens my eyes. Looking back in hindsight, I should've known

better. Godspeed, goodnight and goodbye, goodluck. I chose this path, the school

of heartbreaks and hard lessons. Now is the perfect time to release me. Disaster

happens because of my own undoing and not yours. I remain stuck at the crossroads

while you move forward toward a brighter tomorrow. Please get out of my mind because

you will never know the real me. The wind of change tosses me to and from random places.

If I lose my way, its game over for me or maybe not.


	16. Our intertwined destinies

Camille's p.o.v

Chosen divine path

A predestined future

Rosewood crosses

Elegant crown jewels

An enigma, an unique dilemma, a self-fulfilling prophecy

Lavishing grandfather paradox

Our box of souvenirs

Vanishing memories

Easy breezy time travel

Fate's second chances

Fairytale hopes and dreams

Our intertwined destinies

Repercussions

Tearjerkers


	17. Nightly Carnival

Ingrid's p.o.v

Nightly merry go round

Inaudible symphony

Ghosts from my past, present and future

Holograms

These memories, flashbacks and revelations of mine

Extraordinary circumstances

Nameless divine presence

Dreamy dreary weary beautiful immortal soul

Early special delivery

Recoverable faith

One long-awaited breakthrough

Senseless fairytale magic

Exceptional precious miracle, unexplainable unfathomable marvelous small wonder, my undying joy


	18. Exotic Vampire Angels

Klaus' p.o.v

Exotic vampire angels

Belittled white doves

Our immortal children

Night crawlers

Your creations

Lovely handcrafted masterpieces

Obvious sacred precious treasure

Nobody's unclaimed prize

Easily overlooked potential greatness

Softhearted merciful grace

The heart and essence of me is your love


	19. Such Innocence and Loss

Nicholas' p.o.v

Embracing destiny at a young age

Such innocence and loss

Shadows of ourselves

Echoes of the past, present, and future

Nurture and nourishment from elsewhere

Crystallized and immortalized secret scrolls

Endless mysterious magical wonders

X marks the spot where the truth set me free

Hold me close and long, now will you?

At ease, please don't run away from me

Linger around me one last time

Even if you feel the need to disappear


	20. See me and carry me through

Ingrid's p.o.v

See me and carry me through the fire

Wavering fueled passionate desire

I surrender and retire early to my deathbed

My breath of life can be found in your kiss

I embrace your merciful grace wholeheartedly

Near or distant, I will trace your footprints and blueprints

Godspeed and Goodluck are what we wish for each other

House of bones and memories

Our sanctuary of angels

Stay with me until sunset, now will you?

Take me into the deepest hidden parts of your mind

I bet you can get across the great divide as well

My December lingers on forever

Even if we never make it to the promiseland, keep holding my hand


	21. Outpouring Love

Time of Day: Nighttime

Place: A Library

Klaus (observing Ingrid): You are falling asleep

Ingrid (struggling to stay awake): Sleep is for dead people

Klaus (gathers Ingrid up in his arms): I will take you to your room

Ingrid (resisting Klaus): I am not a baby

Klaus: You will always be my baby, little dove

Ingrid (continuing with her studies): I prefer books over lullabies

Camille (puts her hands on Ingrid's shoulders): Honey, you have up all night long. You must rest.

Ingrid: However will I learn what I am capable of?

Nicholas: Mom, Lyrica and I will continue studying in your absence. I will share my notes and thoughts with you tomorrow.

Ingrid (yawning): Thanks

Lyrica (Cami's friend): Goodnight, Ingrid

(Submissive, Ingrid allows herself to be carried upstairs by Klaus. Klaus tucks his daughter into bed. He sings and kisses her goodnight.)


	22. Bloody Dawn

Klaus' p.o.v

This bloody dawn

Echoes of your sacrifice

A haunted place of memories

Colorful pastels

Hallucinations

A world of imaginary creatures

Doomsday prophets

A pretty dark rose of mine

Winter's child

Nimbus

Incubus

Goodnight and goodbye for now

Hollow infant bones

Timeless beautiful corpse bride


	23. Evaporation

Lyrica's p.o.v.

Silence engulfs me and it feels as if I am drowning underwater

Only time knows when I will hit the floor and knock on heaven's door

Between now and the hereafter

Evaporation

Senseless needless extraction

Extravagant homecoming party

A bittersweet goodbye

Solemn Autumn

Your brutal wake up call

Looming doom

My trail of tears


	24. Rosebuds

**Time of Day: Morning**

**Place: The Mikaelsons' House**

Scene: Camille's Bedroom

Lyrica Good Heart (opening the window curtains): The sun is awfully bright today. The word, ascension comes to mind.

Camille (cranky, she awakes in bed): I just woke up. Morning is not the time to discuss death. Save it for tonight.

Lyrica (stands in front of the window with her arms crossed): We used to be early birds in college

Camille: I remember we were roommates

Lyrica: We were surely rosebuds back then. I am an archangel that is a time traveler these days. I recall you are a vampire's lover.

Camille: Can I please have some privacy for once?

Lyrica (walking out of the room): I will see you downstairs for breakfast

Action: The sound of someone falling down the stairs distracts Camille from making up her bed. She rushes down the stairs where Lyrica lays in pool of blood. A stake has struck her heart. Klaus and the others begin to gather around the crime scene.

Ingrid and Nicholas (feeling Lyrica's pain, they begin screaming for no apparent reason): AHA..AHA..AHA

Klaus: Settle down, Children

Ingrid and Nicholas (still prone to Lyrica's suffering): AHA

Elijah: Be quiet, Ingrid and Nicholas

Rebecca: Ingrid, Nicholas, and Lyrica share a heart since they are archangels. Her pain will affect them.

Elijah: Thank you for explaining

Klaus (choked up): Why must the good die young?

Freya (trying to heal Lyrica): You will not die

Lyrica (transforming into rosebuds): Your healing powers will not work on me

Camille (sobbing heavily as she cradles what remains of her former college roommate and best friend): LYRICA!

The Archangel Raphael (Ingrid and Nicholas' birth father, takes the stake (which he planted) out of Lyrica): Let her go. She was a waste of time.

Camille (charges at Raphael): You killed my friend

Raphael (seducing Camille): Everything I do is for you, sweetheart

Klaus (defending Camille): Stay away from Camille

Raphael: Klaus, I thank you for looking after my children

Ingrid and Nicholas (shocked): Father?!

Raphael (embracing his kids): Yes

(Elijah, Freya, and Rebecca remain speechless)


	25. Iris Overcast Spectrum

Cami's p.o.v

Your heartbeat is a silent drum,

a dying dream. Your hum somewhere

out there in the great unknown. I

wish you were here with me.

Jaded, colors of the rainbow

just bleed.


	26. The Memory Crying Game

**Time Period: A Flashback-Many Years Ago**

**Special Event: Camille Meets Lyrica Good heart for the first time**

Time of Day: Nighttime

Place: A College Campus

Situation: During a walk back to her dorm room, Camille is harassed by a thief. Lyrica saves her life.

The thief (aggressively, he pushes Camille and grabs for her purse): Give me your money!

Camille (defending herself): Leave me alone!

The thief (points a gun at Camille): I will kill you if you don't give me your money

Lyrica (kicking and punching the thief): Go back to wherever you came from

The thief (crawling back into the shadows): I surrender. You win.

Camille (admiring Lyrica's pretty sparkling wings): I never knew angels existed until I met you. Thanks for saving my life.

Lyrica (transforming back into a normal college student): Who knew my life would mean so much to you?

Camille (shaking Lyrica's hand): My name is Camille

Lyrica (embracing Camille): My name is Lyrica Good heart. I am more of a hugger than hand shaker.

Camille: Your heart is as good as your last name implies

Lyrica (notices Camille's shoulder is bleeding): You're bleeding. I can take care of you back at our dorm room.

Camille (shocked): You are my roommate?!

Lyrica (escorts Camille back to their dorm room): I apologize for the long delay. I was off saving the world. I am an archangel and time traveler.

**Time Period: Reality**

**Situation: Post Lyrica's death-Camille's emotional breakdown**

**Action:** Deeply heartbroken, Camille gathers up her best friend's ashes (pretty rosebuds) and puts them in an urn.

Depressed, Camille is oblivious to whatever is going on around her. She doesn't care if people

may hear her loud wails and screams. She leaves behind a path of destruction. The bed offers

Camille comfort until she finds a reason to live again.


	27. A Great Catch and Miss: One Good Heart

City: New Orleans

Place: A Church

Situation: Candlelit Visual

Camille (crying, she lites a candle in honor of Lyrica): Goodnight and goodbye, my friend

Raphael (siting in a pew): She was a waste of time

Camille (yelling at Raphael): No life, whether big or small is a waste.

Raphael (stroking Camille's hair): Give me a chance

Camille (pulling away from Raphael): My heart belongs to another

Raphael: Klaus?!

Klaus (walking into the building): Leave Camille alone

Raphael: What if I don't?

Klaus: I will destroy you

Raphael (fading away): This is not over

Klaus (to Camille): Are you alright, love?

Camille: I am ok

Klaus (studying Camille): The light has gone from your eyes, love

Camille (sobbing): My grief is a bottomless ocean

Klaus (leads Camille outside into the French Quarter): How about we talk and walk it out?

Scene: The French Quarter

Situation: A Memorial March

Action: Klaus and Camille along with other people walk in honor of the dead around the French Quarter. Lyrica's spirit haunts Camille.

Camille (sobbing, she collapses on the ground): I can't do this. Someday I will be strong enough to move on.

Klaus (helps Camille to her feet): I got you

Camille (sniffling): Why are you so kind to me?

Klaus (holding Camille's hand): You see the good in me

Camille: What do you see in me?

Klaus: Hope

Ingrid (joining Klaus and Camille): I told you that I would always find you

Klaus: You are very clever, little dove.

Nicholas (complains): What about me?

Klaus: You are a genius too

Camille: I am getting used to this idea, we are a family

Klaus: Thanks for giving me a chance


	28. Painted Happy Faces

Klaus' p.o.v

Painted happy faces, a false sense of

security. What's up with all this hypocrisy

and brutality? You keep your vulnerability,

anxiety, hidden well. Ode to the

wall, built up anger, that guilt and

resentment created.


	29. Edge of Nowhere

Hayley's p.o.v

Dancing alone in the dark

On the edge of nowhere

Oxygen is a hot air balloon

Ready to go rest on that high mountain

Every footstep inches toward the fountain of youth

Dancing alone in the dark

God captures your attention

Every candle that burns reminds me of you

My ocean blue skies shimmer

On the edge of nowhere

Rebirth smells a little bit like death

Evermore


	30. A Wonderful Hopeful Life

Hope's p.o.v

I am floating on cloud nine.

Meanwhile, you are not fine at all.

Strife cuts you deep like a sharp knife.

Goodbye to all this rage, teenage anguish.

I wish you could realize it's a wonderful

hopeful life. Your smile is a rare golden

gem.


	31. Calling All Doves

Nicholas' p.o.v

Calling all doves, calling all angels.

Those I love the most have

already given up the ghost,

but they won't stay in the

past. Calling all doves,

calling all angels.


	32. How Rare and Beautiful

Song: Saturn by Sleeping at last.

_You taught me the courage of stars before you left how light carries on endlessly even after death_

Lyrica: Roaming all over the place, escapable muse of mine, gigantic heart of gold. Really hard to hold open hands, enchanting fairy dust. Take me to church. Holy beautiful one, escapable muse of mine. My immortal, undying love. Sweet December bliss, escapable muse of mine.

_With shortness of breath, you explained the infinite how rare and beautiful it is to even exist_

Camille: Who knew why you were so unfortunate? I can't walk through that beautiful golden gate with you because I don't have a date with fate. Love is as delicate as a flower. Laughter arrives right on time, but its too late for a reconciliation or celebration. Only time knows how long this rain shower will last Who knew why you had to move away? Hope kneels down to pray. Only past memories can make you appear more than just a ghost before me today. Now and again, I get lost in thinking about what used to be. Keep on doing your thing and I will do mine Noon finds us on two different sides of the moon. Even if you never come back down from heaven, I shall remember you always. Who knew why you had to experience a fall from grace at all? Hallelujah, this is just pure happenstance. Your absence, your afterglow leaves a window of many questions halfcracked open.

_I couldn't help but ask for you to say it all again I tried to write it down but I could never find a pen_

Klaus: A great catch, loss, and blessing describes change. Reflecting sunlight, one more life gone way too soon. Many scattered ashes; a huge collection of songs, poems, and stories. Dancing shadows, easily forgotten fairytale characters, childish musings. A great catch, loss, and blessing, Destiny's beckoning. Echoes of a new beginning, precious tiny bundle of joy. The apple of my eye, hope, imaginary heavenly bliss. Numerous kindred spirits, gentle doves.

_I'd give anything to say it one more time that the universe was made just to be seen by my eyes_

Nicholas: Dragged over the edge by choice, unstoppable momentum. Silent enjoyable joyride, the elevator to heaven, an open door that never closes. Radical inconceivable notions, a list of reasons to offer up a sacrifice. Nameless unidentified ashes, gallons of blood and water. Extremely important precious matter, lovable tiny bundle of joy. Enchanting bright white light, vanishing hope. A beautiful hot mess, the tears of an angel. One unforgettable memory, repetitive same old song and dance. Your impending demise and ascension leaves me breathless.

_I couldn't help but ask for you to say it all again I tried to write it down but I could never find a pen_

Ingrid: One dark cold silent night, you embark on the longest extended flight ever. Never say never, but the truth is the idea of living forever on earth is a distant thought. Heading nowhere in particular, you are interstellar. Pregnant with unborn dreams, you are a shooting star. A medieval knight sweeps you off your feet and your heart stops beating in return. Your death and rebirth, oh, what a spectacular sight. The depth of the ocean, your tears which is a jar of ashes remains a mystery for all time.

_I'd give anything to say it one more time that the universe was made just to be seen by my eyes_

Camille: Eternally young, the Twenty Seven Club. Elastic hearts with sparkling wings, restless kangaroos, nameless shooting stars. Always drifting dreamlessly through the air, life is a dance that you must take a chance on daily. Let your hair fall perfectly into place. Your voice closes the gap between space and endless possibilities. Eternally young, ashes recapture the essence of what used to exist. Remember me, now will you? The last great decade of our lives begins to fade away like a ghost. Harmony can barely sleep underground. Even in death, mother nature and father time are still able to nurture you. An unfinished beautiful masterpiece describes you. Day after day; songs, movies, and stories keep your memory alive.

_With shortness of breath I'll explain the infinite how rare and beautiful it truly is that we exist_

Lyrica: Great expectations, really high hopes, early morning sunrises and surprises. A box of chocolates tastes like heaven. Enchanting fairytale magic, a much needed comic relief. My beautiful muse, bittersweet irony. Endless angelic symphony, resounding joyful noise.


	33. Your Bittersweet Life and Love

Klaus' p.o.v

Expecting, hoping, and wishing for more

Your bittersweet life and love

Exhaling and inhaling me into your system

Seek out whatever dream your heart desires


	34. The Almost Last Kiss and Slow Dance

Camille's p.o.v.

A roller coaster stopped in midair

The almost last kiss and slow dance

Your one and only opportunity to take a chance on me


End file.
